A Vida Continua
by Gaybow
Summary: Naru é Oliver Davis. Isso não é mais mistério para o pessoal da SPR. Mas o porquê de seu atual comportamento estranho?
1. Chapter 1

Os acontecimentos dessa cap. acontecem no que seria o 9º volume do novel(ou seja, a maior parte dos mistérios sobre Naru já foram resolvidos.. então pode acontecer de ter algum spoiler no texto =^.^=)

Infelizmente não fui abençoada com o talento de algumas meninas que conseguem criar "casos" para nossos meninos resolverem. Mas minha vontade de escrever algo sobre GH foi tanta que resolvi escrever essa fic. ^^

Resolvi mostrar como os meninos ficam após a sério "Evil Spirits"

**Ooo** Whit Heart **ooO**

-Mai?

-Hai Naru?

-Chá. – Não tirou os olhos do computador nem para falar comigo.

Será que falar "obrigado" é alguma forma de ofensa na Inglaterra? Porque ele nunca me agradece! Eu já devia estar acostumada.

Já faz 14 meses que conheci Naru. Também faz 14 meses que faço da SPR minha família. Mesmo com todas as revelaçãos que aconteceram recentemente, todos continuam os mesmos.

Bou-san ainda é o mesmo bobo alegre de sempre. Ficamos cada vez mais próximos nos últimos tempos. Ele é definitivamente o irmão mais velho que nunca tive e fico feliz que ele me mime assim; sempre me protegendo e me colocando para cima, devo muito a ele.

LIn continua taciturno, calado e monossilábico, mas pelo menos comigo e com o Sr. Oliver Davis ele tem tentado manter conversas que durem mais do que 5 segundos e que não sejam 100% sobre trabalho.

Já a Ayako tentou de todas as formas conquistar o chinês. Enfeitou-se, tentou dar uma de intelectual, – O que teve um resultado desastroso. – e até mandou bilhetinhos. Mas Lin com toda a sua delicadeza a ignorou totalmente. Sim, essa última frase foi carregada de sarcasmo.

John anda ocupado ultimamente. Além das palestras para crianças católicas na Austrália, ele aproveitou isso para visitar sua família. Nos mandou uma fotos deles, tantos loirinhos de olhos azuis não são uma graça?

Devo dizer que a Masako está realmente me incomodando com seu ciúme besta e sua falta de segurança em si mesma. Ora está me ignorando ora está me ofendendo de alguma forma. Noll agora não tem mais motivos para ser simpático, e sua frieza para com ela as vezes me assusta. Ela mesma freqüenta muito pouco a SPR não sei se por isso ou porque cada vez mais aparece em programas na TV. O ocultismo está mesmo em alta.

Faz pouco tempo, mas o Yatsuhara finalmente foi efetivado como membro de meio período no SPR – Já não era sem tempo, o que Noll fazia com ele era trabalho escravo -. Os dias são realmente mais alegres com ele por perto.

Oh, é uma pena, mas não vejo o Gene em meus sonhos desde seu enterro. Espero que esteja feliz onde quer que esteja. A polícia continua a busca de sua assassina, mas esta parece ter sumido do mapa. Na última vez que nos vimos ele falou duas coisas estranhas.

"_Mai, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar..."_

O que ele queria dizer com isso? Estava falando sobre o fato de ser irmão de Naru – Coisa que eu não sabia na época. – ou era outra coisa? Bom, não tem mais como saber.

"_Naru é apenas um cientista idiota."_

HAHHAHA Já disse que adoro o Gene? Concordo em gênero, número e grau.

Naru foi o único que não mudou, permaneceu misterioso, observador e acima de tudo narcisista. Na verdade ele mudou sim, mas não uma mudança positiva. Já faz um tempinho que ele está mais irritadiço que o normal. Mal falamos alguma coisa e ele já vem com 30 pedras na mão.

Todos nós que nos consideramos o que ele tem mais perto de amigos achamos que o motivo para isso é apenas uma forma de transmitir a tristeza pela perda do Gene. Será? Independente de se for mesmo isso criamos um plano: "vamos animar o Naru-chan!".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ok, o Naru rapidamente descobriu nossas intenções. Mas acho que dar sorvete para ele e estar sempre por perto foi dar na cara demais. Entretanto, para nossa surpresa ele sorriu com isso. Não se engane, ainda falamos do honrado Oliver Davis.

Seu sorriso nada mais era do que puro escárnio, do tipo que dizia "desafio vocês a tentarem".

Bou-san quase caiu para trás quando Noll aceitou nosso convite para ir a uma boate em comemoração ao aniversário do Yatsuhara.

O Naru aceitando sair com agente? O céu vai cair sobre nossas cabeças! Salve-se quem puder!

Masako e John não puderam ir graças a compromissos e o Lin eu não preciso dizer que nem cogitou a hipótese de ir para um "antro de perdição dos jovens" não é? De resto, todos nós vamos.

Já conheço Naru tempo o suficiente para dizer que é MUITO estranho essa atitude dele. O que será que o levou a aceitar o nosso convite?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, vou mudar a narrativa para terceira pessoa por motivos de força maior. e_é (tipo...quem narra quando Mai não está? u_ú)

Isso que dá fazer as coisas sem planejamento. e.é

Demorou mais chegou. Boa leitura povo! =3

* * *

o**0**o **A** v**i**d**a **c**o**n**t**i**n**u**a** o**0**o

"_O que diabos eu tinha na cabeça quando concordei em vir?"_

Era o que Naru se perguntava nesse exato momento enquanto espera pelo resto do grupo em frente a uma boate chamada "Gaspanic"* onde seria a festa de aniversário de _Yasuhara._

- Naaaaaaru-chan!

Ah, aquela voz irritante. Só poderia pertencer a certo monge de inteligência limitada. E essa teoria de Naru se confirmou quando ele se virou e viu o dito cujo juntamente a sacerdotisa de cabelos de fogo.

– Não acham que estão um pouco atrasados? – disse com suposta indiferença – E a Mai me fará esperar mais 1 hora em pé também? Cadê ela?

– Boa noite para você também Naru. – sorriu Ayako – Quando eu estava saindo recebi uma ligação dela avisando que iria se atrasar um pouquinho, mas já deve estar chegando. Quem ela pensa que é para me fazer esperar?

– Você não tem muita moral levando em conta que chegou atrasada também.

– Ei, ei! Hoje é dia de festa gente! – Houshou dizia animado – Não julguem a menina, hoje é a chance dela de conquistar seu amor!

Ayako riu e disse:

– Acho que a coitada vai é acabar desperdiçando a própria juventude tentando conquistar alguém tão sem coração...

Mesmo ninguém citando nomes, Noll sabia que estavam falando dele. Nunca fora pego de surpresa em relação aos sentimentos de Mai, nem mesmo quando esta se declarou para ele. Mas ele não conseguia compreender como mesmo depois de um belo fora Taniyama ainda pudesse gostar dele. Será mesmo que ela ainda gostava?

Naru podia saber tudo sobre paranormalidade, mas definitivamente não entendia nada sobre garotas.

Não que fosse inexperiente nesse campo, afinal, antes da morte de Gene tinha uma vida normal de adolescente. Só que Noll sabia lidar com o racional, e não com o emocional.

A emotiva ali era a Mai.

E foi só pensar nisso que ela apareceu correndo em direção a eles. Era definitivamente estranho ver ela produzida daquele jeito: Sandália de salto, maquiada, usando bijuterias que combinavam perfeitamente com seu delicado vestido salmão.

– Ahhh, desculpa gente! – ela falava de forma rápida e desesperada – Juro que não tive culpa, foi culpa do chuveiro que resolveu quebrar bem quando eu ia tomar banho. Tive que tomar banho na casa da vizinha.

– Não se preocupe, não foi a única a se atrasar Mai. – falou Oliver enquanto admirava Mai e pensava que o atraso valeu a pena.

- Mai-chan, você está um gracinha! – o monge disse enquanto a abraçada dando uma gostosa risada.

– Me largue seu velho tarado! – ela entrou na brincadeira como milhões de vezes já havia feito. – Irei chamar a policia, e você será processado!

– Será que os dois podiam parar? Viemos aqui com um objetivo, e se não for incômodo quero o cumprir logo.

Naru disse e caminhou em direção a entrada da boate, obviamente todos seguiram o 'chefão'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

– Mai, se por acaso você ficar bêbada não espere que eu te carregue.

Mai o olhou com agastamento depois de ouvir. Típico do Naru.

Ela tomou mais um gole de uma bebida forte qualquer e colocou o copo na mesa que ficava em um canto discreto da boate. Já tinham desejado feliz aniversário para _Yasuhara, e ele nos apresentou uma "amiga" que possivelmente será sua futura namorada. Sim, ele disse isso em voz alta para ela ouvir; coitadinha dessa menina._

Depois foram para uma mesa qualquer, Bou tirou Ayako para dançar, e agora Mai estava ali sozinha com Naru e aproveitava da bebida. Tinha feito 18 anos a pouco tempo tinha que aproveitar pelo menos isso. A vida amorosa de Mai era um desastre; foi dispensada ao se declarar para Noll, mas mesmo assim não conseguia esquecer-se dele. Nem seguir com sua vida.

Estava presa a ele e a tudo que ele significava.

– Eu não esperava. Estou contando com a boa vontade de Bou-san

– Ele está nesse momento dançando com Ayako, espera mesmo que ele fique de babá para você? – falou e tomou um gole de sua água – Não seja egoísta Mai.

– Não estrague minha noite Naru!

Mai se irritou e passou a ignorar Noll durante um tempo. Por falta do que fazer começou a beber mais do que devia, principalmente por não estar acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

– Vou ao banheiro. Com licença.

Mai usou isso como desculpa. Precisava de um tempo só para ela, a companhia de Naru era extremamente sufocante, principalmente quando se está apaixonada por ele.

Lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro feminino, se olhou no espelho e viu que o problema não era com ela, e sim com ele.

_Pelo menos por hoje; ela estava realmente bonita._

Saiu do banheiro e enquanto andava de volta a sua mesa via os casais dançando e se beijando. Oh, como ela queria isso para ela também.

Riu de si mesma. Nevaria no inferno o dia que Naru iria a uma boate com ela, dançaria e a beijaria na frente de todos. Mas sonhar era bom e de graça certo?

Já tinha quase chegado a sua mesa quando foi interceptada por um jovem bonito de cabelos castanhos. Ele parecia que tinha bebido mais do que ela e já estava "alto". Ele claramente a cantou, mas ela fingiu não perceber e tentou inutilmente se afastar dele. Este a segurou e tentou começar uma dança.

Mai pensou que talvez não tivesse problema. Não é sempre que um garoto bonito como esse aparece na vida dela, e estava realmente carente de atenção.

Mas do nada Naru apareceu, a tirou dos braços do rapaz, segurou sua mão e a levou de volta para a mesa. Sentou e começou a beber sua água como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– O que foi aquilo Naru? – reclamou Mai enquanto sentava-se à mesa, irritada.

– Acredito eu, que acabei de te salvar de um bêbado.

– E quem disse que eu _queria _ser salva?

– Bom, você me parecia querer fugir, e ele me parecia alguém potencialmente perigoso. – falou em seu habitual tom de voz.

Mai sentiu seu sangue ferver. Se já estava sensível por causa da bebida em excesso, imagina com Naru a judiando?

– E você por acaso é uma droga de super herói? Ou então um príncipe encantado que foi resgatar a sua princesa das garras de um mostro? Pois tenho a novidade para você Naru, você está muito mais para vilão do que para mocinho!

Naru ignorou o comentário como se não fosse nada.

Bufou exaltada e pediu mais bebida. Bebeu, bebeu e do nada começou a chorar para surpresa de Noll.

– O que há com você Mai? – perguntou realmente preocupado.

Talvez por estar bêbada, ou por simplesmente precisar desabafar o que sentia, desatou a falar.

– Que droga Naru! Por que me tirou de lá? Por que faz parecer que se importa se fico com alguém ou não? Desde que me descobri apaixonada por você não consegui mais olhar para nenhum homem, e quando tento dar uma chance a outro você me impede. Não acha injusto? Minha juventude está passando diante de meus olhos, enquanto eu fico aqui sentada me enchendo de bebida para me esquecer do maldito fato de que você nunca vai me chamar para dançar!

Naru a olhou assustado e falou:

– Você é uma bêbada bastante sóbria hein? – Mai já ia contestar, quando ele terminou. – Quer dançar comigo?

– Hãn?

– Okay Mai, você normalmente já é devagar, bebendo deve virar uma ameba. Vou falar devagar: Quueeeer daaançaarrr? – gozou da pobrezinha.

Ela ficou tão chocada que apenas disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

– Err... sim!

Naru deu um de seus raros sorrisos e estendeu a mão que ela pagasse.

E ela aceitou.

O destino que por muitas vezes fora cruel para com Taniyama se mostrara generoso quando ela percebeu que a música que tocava era uma balada romântica, perfeita para casais de todos os tipos dançarem juntinhos.

Naru a puxou pela cintura para perto de seu próprio corpo, e ela colocou os braços em seus ombros; ambos se deixaram levar pelo ritmo da música.

Novamente Mai começou a chorar. E Noll perguntou novamente preocupado.

– O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

Mai riu.

– hahaha Não se preocupe... dessa vez são lágrimas de felicidade.

Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Noll não era insensível. Ficou realmente tocado com a atitude de Mai. Saber que alguém gostava tanto assim dele era uma enorme massagem no seu enorme ego. Mai era realmente alguém interessante de se ter por perto.

Ele sabia que não gostou de ver aquele rapaz dando em cima dela. Já estava tão acostumado com ter Mai sempre atrás de si que nem se deu ao trabalho de checar seus próprios sentimentos, e agora percebia que a presença dela era algo constante e agradável. Pensar na possibilidade de um dia vir a _perdê_**-**_la para outro o fez tomar uma atitude._

_Uma de suas mãos estava repousada na cintura delicada dela, e a outra mão ele direcionou a sua nuca. A puxou e colou suas bocas em um beijo lento e suave embalado por uma música qualquer como pano de fundo._

_A puxou mais para perto de si e exigiu mais do beijo. Foi rápido, desejoso e só parou quando Mai sentiu falta de ar. _

E para quebrar o encanto da clichê cena, ela do nada ela começou a rir.

– Mai, você está seriamente desequilibrada.

– Na fale assim! – sua voz estava embolada graças ao álcool. – Apenas lembrei que hoje mais cedo pensei que nevaria no inferno o dia em que você viria a uma boate, dançaria comigo e me beijaria na frente de todos. Hahahahaha mundinho estranho no qual vivemos né?

Ele sorriu, e sabia que não adiantaria contrariar alguém bêbado.

– Sim Mai... mundinho estranho.

– Quero ir embora Naru. – fez cara de enjoada.

Naru a levou a mesa deles.

– Espera aqui enquanto vou avisar ao Bou-san e a Ayako que já estamos indo. Espere aqui sentada como uma boa menina que você é.

– Siiiiim Senhoor!

Noll procurou pelos dois como um louco, e ficou estupefato quando os encontrou se agarrando em um canto qualquer. Penosamente interrompeu os pombinhos para avisar que já estava indo embora.

Mentira, Naru sentia_ muito_ prazer em estragar a alegria alheia, e não foi diferente dessa vez.

Voltou e encontrou Mai dormindo na mesa e pensou:

"_E não é que no final vou ter que carregar ela mesmo?"_

~oOo~

Desde que voltou ao Japão (pela segunda vez), estava vivendo em um hotel com Lin. Ele até poderia levar Taniyama até a casa dela, mas não queria e não sabia por quê.

Colocou o corpo desacordado de Mai em sua cama e parou para olhar para ela. Sua expressão calma e doce era certamente um tentação para um homem. Mas nunca faria nada, afinal, era um cavalheiro.

Hum... talvez faria só um pouco.

Aproximou-se, deu um selinho de despedida e sussurrou:

– Boa noite Mai.

Como não era de bom tom passar a noite naquele quarto, pegou suas coisas e se direcionou ao quarto de Lin. Iria dormir com ele, certamente não haveria problemas nisso.

Ao chegar lá explicou a situação ao chinês que perguntou:

– Você me parece estranho Naru... aconteceu algo?

Noll sorriu sapeca e falou:

– Nada aconteceu Lin. Apenas descobri que tenho péssimo gosto para mulheres.

Lin não entende, e nem Noll queria isso. Esqueceram o assunto e foram dormir. Lá na cama Naru se pegou pensando em como – mesmo que sutilmente – sentia vontade de que amanhecesse para poder ver Mai e em como a vida continuava mesmo depois de todas as reviravoltas da relação dos dois.

Era realmente um mundinho estranho.

* * *

_Gaspanic* = é uma das boates mais famosas japas pelo que me falaram. e_é (botei pq só sabia o nome dessa! u_u')_

**Weeeeeeeee**

Um viva para a fic mais tosca do mundo! *leva tiro da Mai*

Desculpa pela demora de 4 meses para postar :X

Eu pretendia abandonar essa pseudo fic... mas depois de reler o primeiro capítulo tive tanta vergonha das asneiras que escrevi que tentei me redimir com esse cap. ( e rever algumas coisas do outro) [/P.S: revisado só no site nyah]

Espero que esteja melhorrrrzinho =33

Amo Ghost Hunt, mas penei para fazer cenas de amor entre esses dois. NARU É MEU E PONTO! Ó.Ó *leva outro tiro da Mai*

....

Eu sempre me esqueço de postar aqui no FF o_o'

Eu costumo usar o site de fanfics "nyah"! u_u'

Muito mais fácil e bonito que o FF *-* (e cheios de imagens... essa fic tá mais bunitinha lá i_i)

Se alguém quiser me achar lá meu nome de usuário é "gabi2007" (isso mesmo... essa coisa ridícula)

errrrrrrr Riviews? *-*


End file.
